He's such an animal
by jeff-the-chiller
Summary: Jack stumbles across a vampire named Haydenn who quickly makes jack his friend but pitch soon interferes with their perfect little story, rated M for language and later chapters. Haydenn is a made up character by ME and THIS IS NOT A TWILIGHT VAMPIRE THIS IS ONE THAT DIES IN SUNLIGHT NOT SPARKLES. IT. WOULD. DIE. also this is set in the viking times (only way i know how to put it)
1. Chapter 1

Jack was flying through the air on a cold December day enjoying the snow he had made. When he finally got to the forest with an old cabin he liked to freeze and put his "art" of icicles hanging from the roof; he noticed something he never had before.. it was a cave on the side of the mountain behind the cabin. Jack wondered around the entrance for a while, deciding whether or not he should go in. it looked pretty scary. But curiosity got the best of him as he saw a small light in there. He started to follow the small light as it seemed to move farther away as he got close to it, it began swaying side to side and then disappeared. That's when jack saw it… a gigantic shrine of a man with a sword resting in the ground and candles around it, and then at his feet lay a boy that looked about 2 years younger than jack by the size of him, he wasn't big but he was in prison rags with collar around his neck chained to the wall of the cave.

"who is this guy?"

The boy woke.

This surprised jack as the strange boy at his feet was looking at him, that he could see him! But jack could tell this was no human, the boy had long silver hair and glowing red eyes by what jack could see was what looked like small fangs.

"are you ok?" jack asked.

The boy looked confused.

"why are you chained up?"

"wh..who are you?" the boy finally spoke.

"my name is jack, can you tell me why you're chained up?"

"I don't.. I don't know"

"I'm going to try and break these chains ok."

"uh.. ya.. ok"

Jack freezed the chains that were really rusty and old, they finally broke.

the boy smiled creepily at jack. And before jack could even blink the boy pinned him down and sunk his fanged that were now long and sharp into jacks neck. Jack quickly freezed a small patch of reveled skin on the what seemed to jack was a vampire.

"aah! God.. damn it!" the vampire yelled in pain.

Jack pinned him down and froze him wrists to the ground.

"what the hell!" jack yelled in panic.

"so do you just free every person you see changed to a cave wall"

"ya when they look like they're dying!"

"heh heh pretty good act I guess, sure fooled you."

…

"now are you gonna stand there and bleed out your neck forever or come over here and let me fix it"

jack didn't know why but he trusted this… thing but he did. Jack walked over to where he freezed the vampire to the ground.

"I'm going to need you to let my hands free if you want me to stop the bleeding"

Jack freed the vampires hands and sat down with him.

"now hold still"

…

"aw is the wittle jack fwast mad at me" the vampire said teasingly.

…

"oh come on talk to me I'm healing you after all"

…

"fine then I'll do all the talking"

"my name's Haydenn in case you were wondering… hmm lets see.. I know you're the jack frost… you're mad at me… and you're so adorable all puffed up and angry."

Jack was so infuriated at Haydenn that he turned around and punched him in the face causing him to fall back to then he was laying on the cave floor. Jack froze his hands back down to the ground; this of course pissed Haydenn off to a point where he was able to break the ice and tackled jack.

Jack blacked out and woke up in the old cabin in front of the cave laying in the bed covered with snow. He tried to get up but he fell back down from how lightheaded he was from blood loss, it would come back of course but he was still baffled by the fact that a vampire just sunk his fangs in his neck after he just set him free from some.. shrine?

"good morning"

The voice was like silk and it was.. sweet, something Jack never heard before.

"sleep well?"

"what?" Jack couldn't understand why Haydenn was being so nice to him.

"I asked if you slept well, you've been asleep for a few weeks"

"what?"

"is that all you know how to say?" Haydenn walked over to the bed and sat a little too close to jack.

"get away from me!"

Jack shoved Haydenn so hard he fell off the bed. He looked up at him with red puppy dog eyes and got back up on the bed this time shoving him to lay down and got on top of him.

"have you any idea how good your blood tasted to me?" Haydenn said seductively.

"get off!" is all jack could get out before Haydenn pressed his hand over jacks mouth, enjoying the view he had of jack. The white hair, the blue eyes, the frost lips, and of course the perfect pale skin in which he left his little mark on forever.

"it was so good I want to taste more, but all the pain you went through just to get me what I needed to survive, did you know I was on the verge of death. And then my brave night came to rescue me~"

Haydenn removed his hand and softly kissed jacks icy lips.

Jacks eyes shut with embarrassment as he blushed bright red.

"aw you're no fun, not even going to kiss me back?" Haydenn began to lick the place where he bit jacks neck.

"don't be so shy jack, just enjoy the only company you have other than those annoying guardians"

Jack sat up causing Haydenn to sit on his lap, which wasn't any better considering he sits like a whore.

Haydenn ran his fingers through jacks hair as he kissed a bit harder on jack. Jack began pushing Haydenn away but it was no use; Haydenn wasn't about to stop with how passionate he was getting with jack. Jack realized something, Haydenn was cold, his body had no warmth at all it was like he was dead; wait.. was he?

Jacks thoughts were quickly interrupted when Haydenn hissed in pain and fled to the dark corner of the room holding his right arm where the rags didn't cover.

"Haydenn what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"close the curtains!"

"what? Why?" jack didn't understand anything that was happening.

"just do it jack its hurting me!"

Jack then remembered when he heard some men in a mead hall telling stories of vampires, how they couldn't be in sunlight because it burns their skin and if they're in it too long they can turn to ash. Jack quickly closed the dark curtains and ran over to Haydenn.

"are you okay?"

"yea I'm fine it just burns a little"

Jack took Haydenns arm and put his hand on the burn which quickly cooled it. Haydenn walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"man I hate being dead"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack got Haydenn some clothes instead of the old rags Jack found his new friend in. the clothes Jack got for him were of course black; black shirt, black pants, black gloves, black shoes, and of course a hooded black robe so he could go outside in daylight and not be hurt by it. As long as sunlight wasn't on his bare skin he was okay, so that black robe was the only thing keeping him from burning up.

"so I don't understand how does where a hood keep you from dying?" jack asked curiously

"its like being in a house, the sun isn't touching my skin so it doesn't hurt, the same with all my other clothing"

"oh.. I didn't think of it like that"

"hmf"

Jack and Haydenn left for a walk in the snow side by side and feet in perfect sync, it was like they had been friends all their lives; but they had only been actual friends for about two months. Haydenn always awkwardly watched Jack and didn't even notice he was doing it until Jack pointed it out.

"You're doing it again" Jack was getting really annoyed with Haydenn watching him all the time.

"Doing what?" Haydenn said with the upmost innocence, which jack knew wasn't real.

"you're watching me like an owl again"

"am not"

"yes you are! You're doing it right now!"

"because you're talking to me, don't you look at someone when they talk to you?"

Jack was so frustrated with Haydenn that he started acting like Haydenn wasn't even there. This of course annoyed Haydenn to the point of depression.

He then fell back in a pile of snow to get jacks attention; it worked of course and jack walked over where Haydenn was pouting in the snow. Jack sat down beside him and patted his head like someone would a dog.

"why are you laying curled up in the snow?"

…

"oh now you're giving ME the silent treatment"

Jack lay down and cuddled up to Haydenn and nuzzled the back of Haydenns neck where he's ticklish. Haydenn was trying to hold in the laughing but it didn't work and he started giggling; Haydenn finally rolled over and cuddled into jacks chest.

"I'm sorry" jack always was always the first one to apologize, Haydenn was always too stubborn.

"I'm sorry too" Haydenn said as he looked up at jack.

He pulled him down and kissed him for the first time since the day in the cabin. Jack actually kissed back this time.

"lets go back to the cabin" jack said as he picked up the snowy vampire, who wasn't heavy at all, actually he didn't weigh anything to jack. Odd.

Haydenn smiled and hugged jack as he walked down the trail to the old cabin they began calling home.

After jack walked in the door Haydenn flopped over onto the bed and whined.

"jack, come here"

"what?" jack sat down beside where Haydenn was laying.

Haydenn got up and pushed jack down to the pillows and laid on him.

"what are you do-" jack was cut off when Haydenn kissed him this time it was a real kiss, with love. Not the first day they met with the kisses filled with lust.

Haydenn was surprised that jack kissed him back this time. Was it because he was actually kissing jack? Or because they knew each other as people and not just some random person met in a dark cave.

Haydenn stopped and hugged jacks neck with tears in his eyes, he was so happy that jack somewhat liked him back. It was only this morning that Haydenn realized he loved jack.. that the feeling he got every time jack talked to him or was even looking at him he felt so warm inside.

"why are you crying?" jack asked Haydenn as he began to get jacks hoodie damp.

"I don't know" Haydenn said between sobs.

Jack hugged Haydenn until he finally stopped crying.

Haydenn kissed jack goodnight and fell over to his side of the bed to sleep. Jack cuddled him in his arms and went to sleep himself.

That morning everything was dark, they both couldn't see their hand right in front of their face. They could always see the entire room in the mornings because of the thin curtains that let in sunlight (since it was behind a curtain it didn't hurt Haydenn) they were both confused of why the room was like it was covered in a black blanket.

"hello jack, miss me?"

Pitch Black.


	3. Chapter 3

"why are you here!" Jack tried to keep the fear out of his voice but it didn't work.

"oh you know just thought I might say hello to an old friend of mine" Pitch said nonchalantly.

Jack was confused; who was he calling an old friend? His thoughts were interrupted when Haydenn screamed

"I'm not your friend you bastard!" Haydenn spit out at pitch.

Jack didn't know what was going on but before he could register what Haydenn just said he attacked Pitch.

All jack could see was darkness but he could hear Haydenns claws on skin and shadows of Pitch hitting his friend. Then he heard a bloody scream and the thud of a body. jack was afraid it would be Haydenn lying in a pool of his own blood. He was right. The shadows left and the room was lit with moonlight and Haydenn lay on the floor not moving.

"Haydenn?!" Jack leapt to his side.

"Haydenn are you okay?!" Jack was crying that his only friend in the world could be dead.

Haydenn finally opened his eyes and saw Jack crying on his chest.

"why are you crying? you're not the one almost dead" Haydenn said as if he wasn't hurt.

Jack looked up at Haydenn sniffling and shaking from crying so hard. He saw bright red glowing around Haydenns wounds for a while then disappeared along with Haydenns wounds.

"are you okay now?" Jack asked.

"yea" Haydenn said as he sat up with jack.

Jack slapped Haydenn as hard as he could.

Haydenn lay on the floor confused as to why jack just slapped him.

"you idiot! Did you really think you could take on Pitch Black alone!? You can't even beat me at an arm wrestle!"

"I'm sorry…" Haydenn was the one crying now.

"you're so stupid!" Jack wasn't about to stop even if Haydenn was crying.

Haydenn fell into jacks chest and clenched onto his hoodie sobbing.

Jack couldn't help but to hug Him. He still wanted answers as to why pitch called Haydenn an old friend. Jack laid down with Haydenn in his arms and slowly stroked his long silver hair. Jack didn't even realize they had been laying in the bed for the entire day. Haydenn had been asleep almost the whole time they had been laying there.

Jack shook him a little to wake him up, he grunted and rolled over away from jack.

"now come on you've been asleep all day" Jack picked Haydenn up and sat the sleepy vampire beside him.

"are you just going to tell me what that thing was with pitch?"

"hm" Haydenn laid back down and shoved his face in the pillow.

"you can't hide in this bed forever" jack pulled the blanket off him and pulled him back up like a rag doll.

"why do you want to know" Haydenn said whiningly.

"because he appeared out of nowhere and you attacked him like an animal!" Jack snapped

"I don't know" Haydenn tried to go back under the blanket but jack pulled him back up by the arm.

"stop trying to hide from the question!"

"well don't be so pressuring about it!"

"then stop being such a drama queen!"

"I'm not! You're just being an asshole and not giving me any time to think about what happened!"

"you've had an entire day!"

With that jack left the cabin to cool off; he flew to the old tree him and Haydenn used to sit under and talk. It was there where Haydenn actually became jacks friend.

Jack looked at the tree where Haydenn had carved "jack + Haydenn" in a heart. He insisted that it wasn't a lover thing if it was then it would have an arrow going through it. Even though he was blushing uncontrollably.

Jack laid under the tree and accidentally dozed off into a dream world.

…

Jack was woken by something yelling his name; then he saw a hooded figure approaching him. It began to run to him. Jack thought he was hallucinating because he had just woken up so he rolled over to the other direction and ignored it.

Then he felt something fall to the ground.

"jack!" jack began to recognize the voice. Haydenn. And he sounded worried.

"jack are you ok?!"

"..ya I'm fine.. I was just asleep.." Jack was just sitting up when Haydenn tackled him back down with a big hug.

"..I was so worried you wouldn't come back..!"

"why wouldn't I come back to you?" Jack saw the hurt in Haydenns eyes.

"because you were mad at me" Haydenn almost started to cry when jack gently kissed his lips.

"it's okay now, I won't run away again"

"promise?" Haydenn snuggled Jacks neck.

"promise" jack said reassuringly.

Jack picked Haydenn up and began walking the old trail.

-jacks thoughts- friends do that, right? Kiss each other on the lips? Do the kind of things me and Haydenn do? I'm sure they do. I mean. Why wouldn't they?

It began to get dark and jack began to fly the two home Haydenn stopped him.

"do you love me?" Haydenn asked

"of course I do, you're my bestfriend" jack didn't understand why Haydenn would ask.

"no I mean like.. um.." Haydenn began blushing and looking down at his hands.

"like um?" jack wasn't getting it at all

"like as a.. uh.."

"Haydenn what are you trying to say?"

"I mean do you like me as a boyfriend!" Haydenn threw his hands up and covered his face.

"I.. um.." jack was blushing just as much as Haydenn now. He wanted to say yes because it was the truth! But he didn't know how.

The two just stood there in the middle of the woods trying to confess to each other.

"so I guess that's a no?" Haydenn said into his hands.

Jack remained silent.

"it's okay. It was dumb for me to ask… lets go home"

Haydenn began to walk when jack grabbed his arm.

Then pulled him into his arms and looked down into the red eyes of the boy he loved.

Jack leaned down and kissed him.

"that's a yes" Jack said


End file.
